jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дьяволо/История
Ранняя жизнь Несмотря на то, что большинство фактов из жизни Дьяволо расплывчаты, некоторые из них становятся ясными: он родился в женской тюрьме летом 1967 года, его мать утверждала, что она была беременна в течение двух лет, а отца не было ни в тюрьме, ни за ее пределами. Поскольку у нее все еще были годы в ее приговоре, Дьяволо был отправлен обратно на Сардинию, чтобы жить со священником в родном городе его матери. По словам соседей и друзей, Дьяволо был откровенным, но робким и не слишком ярким; он также хотел быть моряком, а не священником, каким его хотел отец. [[Жан-Пьер Польнарефф]] утверждает, что в детстве он, вероятно, подвергался жестокому обращению, что привело к формированию у него , но такая идея не была подтверждена. В 1984-1985 годах (примерно в 17-19 лет) Дьяволо встретил , которая отдыхала на Сардинии, когда они встретились. Донателла влюбилась в Дьяволо, которого называли "Солидо Насо", и они достаточно общались, чтобы спать вместе и завести дочь по имени [[Триш Уна]], о которой Дьяволо никогда не знал. В течение этого периода времени Дьяволо много раз лгал о себе, чему верила Донателла, и когда они ушли, Дьяволо дал обещание вернуться, но не сдержал его. В 1986 году, когда Дьяволо было 19 лет, священник (который к тому времени полностью принял Дьяволо как своего сына) заметил, что Дьяволо шёл по пляжу с подругой (неизвестно, была ли это Донателла или кто-то еще). Полагая, что пришло время достать Дьяволо машину, священник начал строить гараж, но нашел молодую женщину, мать Дьяволо, заживо похороненную в грязи с зашитым ртом. Той ночью вспыхнул пожар, который уничтожил деревню, убив священника и пятерых человек. Дьяволо также числился жертвой, но на самом деле ушел в Египет, чтобы присоединиться к раскопкам. Во время этого он случайно нашел [[Лук и Стрела|шесть наконечников стрел]]; Он украл их, сбежал и вскоре встретил [[Эния Гайл|Энию Гайл]], которая рассказала Дьяволо об их использовании. Затем он продал пять из шести Энии за очень большую сумму денег и, скорее всего, вернулся в Италию, чтобы создать [[Passione]], банду, которая позже станет доминирующей силой в Италии. Стрела, которую он взял, вероятно, создала его собственный стенд [[King Crimson]], а также [[Mr.President]], который был дан [[Польпо]] и его стенду [[Black Sabbath]], чтобы сформировать начальный тест Passione. Когда он сформировал Passione, он быстро отослал растущее число своих подчиненных, чтобы найти и стереть другие мафиозные семьи в Италии. За все время, что он правил Passione, никто никогда не встречал его лично и не видел его лица из-за его шизоидного расстройства. Он также велел Passione чистить улицы от наркотиков и заниматься благотворительностью (тайно продавая наркотики), что создавало впечатление, что Passione является справедливой и добродетельной организацией. Это позволило Дьяволо собрать много идеалистов с широко раскрытыми глазами, таких как [[Бруно Буччеллати]], и заставить их присоединиться к Passione. В 1990-х годах, Польнарефф и [[Джотаро Куджо]] отправились на поиски оставшихся стрел, которые выкопал Дьяволо. Польнарефф заметил, что в Италии уровень преступности и смертности вырос до уровня, когда они были в 20 раз выше, чем в среднем. Таким образом, он отправился расследовать Passione и Дьяволо, в результате чего они встретились лицом к лицу. В отместку за то, что он его почти обнаружил, Дьяволо выбил правый глаз Польнареффа, оторвал ему руку и сбросил с обрыва, сломав при этом ноги Польнареффа, и объявил его мертвым. Однако Польнарефф выжил и нашел, как он подозревал, еще одну стрелу. В 1994 [[Ризотто Нэро]] присоединился к Passione, и Дьяволо назначил его лидером [[Squadra Esecuzioni]], команды убийц Passione, предоставив ему несколько оперативников, включая . Тем не менее, Дьяволо никогда не предоставлял им территорию, а все остальные подразделения были отданы, и через пять лет группа отправила запрос на территорию и повышение. Когда Дьяволо отклонил это предложение, La Squadra ответили тем, что попытались выяснить, кем был их Босс, чтобы они могли вымогать эти дары. К сожалению, Дьяволо поймал и похитил Сорбета и Джелато, в конечном итоге пытая их и убивая Сорбета, в то время как Джелато покончил с собой. Затем он оставил тело Джелато в общей квартире убийц и доставил тридцать шесть отдельных кусочков Сорбета, забальзамированных в замороженном формальдегиде и обрамленных, обратно на базу La Squadra. Когда La Squadra восстали, [[Канноло Муроло]] помог им повернуться против босса; независимо от того, знал ли Дьяволо этот факт или нет, он назвал предателей La Squadra. В какой-то момент во время предыдущих событий [[Винегар Доппио]] "стал членом Passione"; то есть, Дьяволо начал использовать его для выполнения миссий наедине и выхода на публику, чтобы никто не видел его лично. Неизвестно, когда Доппио полностью сформировался и "присоединился" к Passione, и сколько лет он работал под руководством Дьяволо - однако, предполагая, что Дьяволо относился к нему правильно, у Доппио было достаточно много времени, чтобы стать одновременно преданным и полностью преданным считаю, что он был самым доверенным подчиненным босса. В январе 2001 года Донателла умерла из-за болезни, и Триш начала поиски своего отца. Из-за своих связей через Италию Дьяволо узнал об этом и отослал [[Нунцио Периколо]], чтобы найти ее раньше, чем La Squadra смогли. ''[[Золотой ветер]]'' ([[Таймлайн#2001|2001]]) [[Джорно Джованна]], из-за его плана по борьбе с наркотиками, который до сих пох продается людям, особенно детям, привлекает события вокруг Passione. Смерть побуждает Дьяволо отправить Буччеллати, чтобы убить ответственного за эту смерть, в результате чего офицер в конечном итоге объединяется с Джорно. Джорно проходит тест на инициацию, убивает Польпо и становится членом [[Банда Буччеллати|Банды Буччеллати]]. После поражения [[Марио Цуккеро]] и [[Сале]] Периколо встречается с ними, повышает Буччеллати до звания капореджиме и передает им Триш Уну, а также миссию Дьяволо для Польпо - доставить ее к нему. Этот план был реализован с двумя целями: убить La Squadra и Банду Буччеллати, а также лично убить Триш, потому что она его кровная родственница и разделяет его гены, что дает любому из его врагов ключ к его личности. Работа с Триш В течение этого времени Дьяволо путешествует по разным местам и оставляет предметы, которые используются бандой Буччеллати; они включают в себя ключ, используемый для активации Mr.President в Помпеях, [[Коко Джамбо]] на железнодорожной станции в Неаполе, и диск, расположенный в Венеции, который говорит о его окончательном местонахождении, где он надеется окончательно избавиться от Триш. Команда Буччеллати вскоре собирает все это, убивая членов La Squadra, которые пытаются захватить Триш, что приводит к тому, что сам Буччеллати отправляется с Триш на встречу с Боссом; Однако к этому моменту Буччеллати становится приверженцем плана Джорно убить Босса, чего Дьяволо не знал. Во время подъема на лифте на башню, Дьяволо похищает Триш и сползает по шахте лифта в подвал. Буччеллати, наконец сытый по горло Боссом, следует его примеру и отказывается уходить, начав битву, чтобы защитить ее. Дьяволо легко одолевает Буччеллати и наносит смертельный удар, прежде чем попытаться убить Триш. Тем не менее, он остановлен способностями [[Gold Experience]], стенда Джорно, и останавливается достаточно надолго, чтобы Буччеллати мог взять Триш и сбежать. Из-за проблем с King Crimson в отношении значительных чисел, всей команды Буччеллати в этом случае, Дьяволо даёт им шанс сбежать и клеймит предателей группы, посылая [[Отряд охраны|элитную команду]] убить их и его дочь, обещая им денежное вознаграждение. Охота на предателей Тем временем, Дьяволо просит свое альтер-эго, Доппио, разобраться с текущей проблемой: дом, в котором жила Донателла на Сардинии, до сих пор стоит, и если в этом месте используется [[Moody Blues]], [[Леоне Абаккио]] раскроет лицо Дьяволо. По пути, Доппио допрашивается предсказателем, который рассказывает, что они ищут свою дочь. Дьяволо временно раскрывает себя и убивает предсказателя, но перед этим узнает от него, что встреча с Ризотто Нэро близка. По дороге к дому Донателлы, водитель такси пытается обмануть Доппио, полагая, что конверт с изображением Донателлы полон денег. Внезапно, Дьяволо вмешивается и почти выбивает глаз водителя. Однако он отмечает, что водитель такси не только не увидел содержимое конверта, не оставляя причин для его устранения, но и того, что за ним следят. Ризотто планировал перехватить команду Буччеллати, чтобы сделать последнюю попытку захватить Триш. Сначала Ризотто просто предполагает, что Доппио - турист, но, увидев, как он реагирует на звуки и зрение [[Aerosmith]], понимает, что Доппио - пользователь стенда, и нападает на него. Борьба с Ризотто затягивается, и он чуть не убивает Доппио несколько раз, но его спасает вмешательство Дьяволо. Он дает Доппио использовать Epitaph и на протяжении всего боя побуждает Доппио сблизиться, чтобы King Crimson мог победить Ризотто одним махом, или приказывает ему бежать, когда Доппио рискует получить травму. Однако борьба в основном идет в пользу Ризотто, пока сила [[Metallica]] преобладает над боевым опытом Доппио. убить Дьяволо|left]] Дьяволо бросает ножи, созданные Metallica, в направлении банды Буччеллати. Это заставляет Aerosmith вмешаться и выстрелить в Ризотто, оставив его умирать. Когда Дьяволо обретает контроль, он стоит над предателем-убийцей, предлагая ему быструю смерть с сохранением его достоинства в обмен на восстановление содержания железа в его крови, потерянной в битве. Тем не менее, Ризотто притягивает Aerosmith с помошью Metallica и пытается выстрелить в Дьяволо. В ответ, King Crimson стирает время так, что пули проходят сквозь Дьяволо и добивают Ризотто. Дьяволо разочарован тем, что Ризотто умер не только с неповрежденной честью, но и без необходимости помогать своему бывшему Боссу. Оставшись крайне утомленным и слабым, Дьяволо пополняет запасы железа, пожирая ближайших лягушек. Когда за ним следует Буччеллати и его люди, Дьяволо нападает на ребенка, играющего в футбол, крадет его форму и пьет большую часть его крови, чтобы восстановить свое железо. Это дает ему шанс убить Абаккио, используя Доппио в качестве маскировки в попытке устранить шанс группы Буччеллати раскрыть его лицо. Однако это не удается, поскольку неизвестная третья сторона начинает помогать предателям в получении силы для победы над King Crimson. Showdown with the Traitors At some point after Bucciarati's group leaves Sardinia to follow their revolutionary's instructions, Diavolo gives Doppio back control and tells him to investigate the house. However, he knows they are moving towards Rome and he orders Doppio to get moving via plane, as well as ask [[Cioccolata]] and [[Secco]] for assistance, despite expressing disgust as the former for his past actions. However, when Doppio arrives in Rome, he's held hostage by Secco and is soon lending a hand in helping a once-again dying and unknowing Bucciarati. Diavolo uses his soul's resemblance to Trish's to fool Bucciarati into letting him help in order to find out whom has been assisting the traitors. He is then able to sneak past the rest of Team Bucciarati and bring him to the [[Colosseum]]. When they get there, Diavolo takes notice of a person watching them, and orders Doppio to stay cautious. The unknown individual calls out and asks Bucciarati for the identity of the person with him is. Diavolo takes a closer look at the individual and notices the Stand-granting Arrow, shocking him and bringing only one person to mind: [[Jean Pierre Polnareff|Polnareff]]. Though Bucciarati tells Polnareff that it's Trish and Doppio convinces him that he is a girl, he demands to see her Stand. It is in that instant that Doppio disappears. Doppio reappears on a set of stairs leading to Polnareff. In Diavolo's voice, he begins speaking about how everyone must defeat the mistakes of their past as he begins taking off his sweater and passes by a column. When he emerges from the column, Diavolo has fully revealed himself to Polnareff, knowing that he could not keep himself completely hidden in the ensuing confrontation. Though he is only slightly taken aback when he sees that Polnareff is somehow still alive after their last encounter, he nonetheless prepares to attack him a second time and make sure that he stays dead. Before Diavolo begins his assault, he questions Polnareff why he would have an Arrow when there was one already in Italy and all of his allies were already Stand Users. When Polnareff refuses to answer, Diavolo charges at him. Before King Crimson could erase time, Polnareff bites his own finger and holds it over his other hand. Diavolo takes notice of this and positions himself behind Polnareff. He is then attacked and has his arm sliced open by Polnareff's [[Silver Chariot]] when time is restored. Diavolo instantly figures out that the blood drops from Polnareff's finger allow him to know immediately when time is erased. Before Polnareff can escape, Diavolo erases time once more, and flings the blood from his arm into the path of Polnareff's eyes to make sure that he wouldn't be able to see when time returns. However, as Diavolo prepares to deliver a finishing blow with King Crimson the instant time returns, he notices that Silver Chariot has been stabbed in the face with the Arrow, and narrowly misses the Stand. Seeing it leap past the average Power-type range limit of two meters, he decides to mortally wound Polnareff by punching him through the chest to prevent it from going any further. Making sure his enemy is dead by checking his pulse, Diavolo wonders aloud is there might be some other ability of the Arrow besides granting Stands to normal people, then takes it for himself. He thanks Polnareff for bringing another Arrow to him before leaving. However, it is then that Diavolo notices a mysterious individual covered in black begin walking away from him. Though he angrily demands the entity's identity and commands it to face him, he suddenly drops the Arrow as his legs go limp. Diavolo falls asleep before he could make sense of the situation. [[Chariot Requiem]] is Polnareff's last resort to keep the Arrow from falling into Diavolo's hands, and renders everyone in Rome unconscious while switching their spirits around. Upon reawakening, Team Bucciarati in their switched bodies figure out the workings of the soul-switching and their temporarily new identities. Coming to the conclusion that Diavolo's soul would be in Bucciarati's due to it being vice versa, [[Guido Mista]], in Trish's body, immediately fires several rounds into the defenseless body as it's getting up. However, Diavolo's soul was piggybacking with Trish in Mista's body; He very likely comes to the conclusion that they're firing at Doppio and, enraged, breaks a nearby fence and impales [[Narancia Ghirga]] (in Giorno's body) on it, killing him instantly. With Giorno back to normal, the group realizes they were wrong and must retrieve the Arrow from Chariot Requiem, taking along with them Polnareff in Coco Jumbo's body. Diavolo, having become a separate soul, begins to sabotage the group's attempts to defeat Chariot Requiem. Upon the first signs of Requiem's true ability to transform people and animals into "something else", Diavolo becomes the first to figure out its weakness. However, Giorno stops the group when he himself figures out that Diavolo has been sabotaging them. Giorno tells everyone to stay at least five meters apart from each other as Diavolo, whom split from Doppio during the soul switch, is now possessing one of them. It is then that Diavolo realizes that Giorno Giovanna was his greatest obstacle due to his perceptiveness. The young boy attempts to reveal the Boss by touching his allies, sensing if there are two souls. Diavolo, whom is in Mista's body along with Trish, severs Giorno's arm and bashes him in the head when he approaches Bucciarati so that he is not cornered. He is also able to grab Trish's own Stand, [[Spice Girl]], and take complete control Mista's body. Upon figuring out that he is able to move Mista's various parts, Diavolo has him sprint for Requiem and the Arrow, using King Crimson's ability to get a headstart. Diavolo predicts the future and erases time to narrowly avoid Mista's bullets, having countered a number of attacks in the time he gets to Requiem. Before he revealed himself, he noticed that Requiem's shadow is always opposite of wherever he is. With this information, King Crimson throws a blind punch behind its own head, and hits an orb of light that was behind him all along and was producing the shadow. This mostly destroys Chariot Requiem and frees the Requiem Arrow, which Diavolo takes for himself. Ecstatic that the Arrow is in his hands once more, he prepares to pierce King Crimson with it. However, Giorno turns the blood that splattered on Diavolo when he severed his arm into a swarm of ants that chew at and break off the Arrow. Diavolo reaches for the dropped Arrow after deflecting more of Mista's bullets, but those same deflected bullets then shoot through his hand and knock the Arrow a long distance away . Confused, he realizes that Trish has been fighting back, and that Spice Girl had used its ability to soften the bullets. Diavolo retaliates by wishing his daughter had never been born, before furiously punching her soul clean through the stomach. He then uses the force of the punch to send Mista's body flying in the direction of the Arrow that had escaped him. Having once again taken it, Diavolo attempts to pierce King Crimson without hesitation, only for the Arrow phase right through the Stand's hand; Bucciarati sacrifices his own life by finally destroying Chariot Requiem's remains, saving Trish's life by undoing its ability and ripping Diavolo's soul and King Crimson away from the Arrow. Awakening, Diavolo attempts to retreat, but a conscious Trish tells Giorno that her father is "running away". In an effort to spare his own pride, he attacks Giorno after meeting eyes with him once more and seeing that the Arrow had landed in the boy's hands. Using Epitaph, he forecasts the Arrow rejecting Giorno, then mortally wounds Gold Experience just as the Stand is pierced. ]] However, Giorno had successfully evolved his Stand into [[Gold Experience Requiem]] despite Epitaph's predictions. Initially, Diavolo believes the new form to be a simple enhancement, then forecasts Giorno killed. Giorno taunts and belittles Diavolo and his philosophy, stating that while the virtuous actions of his teammates could never be "erased", the boss and his selfish actions might not be the same case. He attempts to erase time as Gold Experience Requiem unleashes a barrage of punches, Mista fires several bullets, and wasps fly past. Placing himself next to Giorno, Diavolo splatters blood in front of his face like he did with Polnareff, then proceeds to deliver a fatal punch to the heart. However, before the hit could land, he is interrupted by the sight of the wasps flying backward and Mista's bullets returning to his gun. Right as he was about to resume his attack, Diavolo himself is shocked by Requiem speaking to him within the erased time, claiming that while Epitaph allows him to see the next moments of reality, Diavolo himself will never reach it; Gold Experience Requiem reveals its true power by setting King Crimson's seemingly invincible ability "to zero" and nullifying it, completely undoing the time erasure. Diavolo, forced to watch himself state the same lines, is left in a state of utter disbelief as Giorno and his Stand destroy Epitaph in a single punch with no trouble. Desperate in putting an end to the boy that has caused him so much trouble, he attacks Giorno once more, and Gold Experience Requiem ultimately pummels him, annihilating King Crimson in the process and sending him flying into the nearby river. Final Moments Due to the ability of Gold Experience Requiem, Diavolo is trapped in an infinite death loop; He continues to experience death over and over for eternity due to dying and subsequently returning to point zero (before his death), starting with drowning in the nearby river, followed by being stabbed to death, autopsied alive, and hit by a car. Panicked in anticipation for where the next source of his never-ending fatality is going to come from, the last of what is seen of Diavolo is him begging a harmless child to get away from him. Aftermath In [[Purple Haze Feedback]], it is briefly touched upon in the beginning that, within the six months between Diavolo's death and the story of the novel, Giorno had managed to successfully fool the entirety of Passione into believing he had been the Boss all along. Besides the drug team, lead by Volpe, it is unknown how many members of Passione actually believed this. Giorno had also obtained the assistance of the [[Speedwagon Foundation]] through Polnareff, giving Passione even more power than Diavolo had. Diavolo, through the whole ordeal, was still in his looping deaths during this time and long after. Примечания